This disclosure generally relates to nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) logging and, more specifically, to techniques for generating NMR data at multiple depths of investigation (DOI).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Producing hydrocarbons from a wellbore drilled into a geological formation is a remarkably complex endeavor. In many cases, decisions involved in hydrocarbon exploration and production may be informed by measurements from downhole well-logging tools that are conveyed deep into the wellbore. The measurements may be used to infer properties or characteristics of the geological formation surrounding the wellbore.
One type of downhole well-logging tool uses nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) to measure the response of nuclear spins in formation fluids to applied magnetic fields. Many NMR tools have a permanent magnet that produces a static magnetic field at a desired test location at a depth of a well (e.g., where the fluid is located). The static magnetic field produces an equilibrium magnetization in the fluid that is aligned with a magnetization vector along the direction of the static magnetic field. A transmitter antenna produces a time-dependent radio frequency magnetic field that is perpendicular to the direction of the static field. The radio frequency magnetic field produces a torque on the magnetization vector that causes it to rotate about the axis of the applied radio frequency magnetic field. The rotation results in the magnetization vector developing a component perpendicular to the direction of the static magnetic field. This causes the magnetization vector to align with the component perpendicular to the direction of the static magnetic field, and to precess around the static field. This produces NMR measurements for a single depth of investigation (DOI) extending from inside the well to the geological formation. The characteristics of the geological formation may vary, however, for a different DOI.